Alicia en el país de las Maravillas
by Shiorita
Summary: Caer sin caer, moverse y seguir en el mismo sitio. El mundo sigue girando mientras yo sigo aquí." Regalo para Yimmy Kess en el AI de Weird Sisters. Ginny Weasley&Tom Riddle. Lemmon por consejo pongo el rating porque no me entero bien


Después de pasarme media vida aquí me voy a la cama, aunque antes subo esto a para que el día 25 –ay, dios, qué ganas, que ya llega-, si no estoy en mi compu por lo menos pueda publicarlo.

Bueno, este fic es el regalo de cumpleaños de Yimmy Kess, que pidió en el Amigo Invisible de Weird Sisters un Tom&Ginny y esto es lo que más decente me ha salido. Te comento abajo, que así no hago spoilers ¿oks?

En fin, antes de decirte que espero que te guste a ti sobre todo, y al que lo lea; dar las gracias a Dryadeh por ocurrírsele esta idea –muero por saber a quién le toco mi pedido de los hermanos Black y por leerlo- y, sobre todo, a Laura Marina Lovegood, mi gemelis, porque es la mejor beta del mundo. Reconocerás muchos detalles tuyos y otros nuevos que cambié.

Me siento como esas escritoras que tienen que entregar x escrito y no llegan y su editora se las quiere comer con patatas xDDD Demasiadas entrevistas he leído yo xDDD

Que os guste.

Con todo mi cariño

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alicia y el país de las Maravillas**

Los lazos que unen a las personas muchas veces parecen frágiles e incluso invisibles. Es posible que uno mire al oscuro cielo que inunda la noche y se dé cuenta de que muchas de las cosas en las que había dejado de creer siguen ahí, como la primera vez.

El sabor del primer beso, de aquella lágrima que brotó en tus ojos y cayó en el palpitar de tu corazón creando una extraña onda, de las palabras que dijo una vez y que tú no puedes dejar de recordar.

Ginny Weasley sabía muy bien qué era eso. Recostada en la ventana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor miraba a través de los cristales sin ver nada. Paseaba sus dedos por la vidriera y recortaba con sus uñas el dibujo que había pintado.  
Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios y dejó caer la cabeza, con suavidad, sobre las jambas. Sus ojos castaños se escondieron bajo el peso de los párpados y permaneció sin moverse, deseando que el tiempo avanzara como loco, que se detuviera a la vez; algo que, sin duda, era imposible.

Los pasos que se oían desde la escalera, haciendo crujir la antigua madera de roble, se volvieron más fuertes hasta que se detuvieron, cerca de ella. No miró a su dueño, pues sabía bien quién era. El joven Neville Longbotton no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Desde el Baile de Navidad habían cambiado multitud de cosas entre ellos.  
Un fino lazo les había unido en una relación especial. Ginny nunca había tenido un amigo, un mejor amigo como tenía Hermione a Harry por ejemplo; rodeada de hermanos, había estado más mimada de lo que nadie quería admitir. Sin embargo, muchas cosas que siempre había ardido en deseos de contarle a alguien, se las había tenido que callar.

La noche del Baile, cuando ya no tenían fuerzas para acompañar las piezas de música que sonaban en el Gran Comedor, Ginny y Neville se sentaron a las afueras.  
Por primera vez Neville se atrevió a contarle quién eran sus padres, qué es lo que había pasado con ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ginny le abrió su corazón a alguien.

-¿Vas a bajar? –preguntó Neville sabiendo de antemano ya la respuesta.  
Ginny negó con la cabeza, y él asintió; dejándola completamente sola en la Sala Común pues todos los demás habían salido para coger sitio en las gradas que rodeaban el escenario de la Tercera Prueba del Torneo.

Ella no sentía deseo alguno de asistir allí, entre la descomunal masa de alumnos que vociferaban hasta quedarse afónicos, y Neville sospechaba el por qué. Ahí estaría Harry, triunfando, demostrando a los demás que él sí que era el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts. Y la pequeña no quería verlo, no le apetecía. Estaba cansada de admirar a ese muchacho desde todos los puntos en que podían mostrarle al mejor amigo de su hermano.

Neville no dijo nada, vacilando entre depositar una mano en su hombro o no, al final decidió que no lo haría, que no serviría de nada -¿qué se decía o hacía en estos casos?- y se marchó.

Entonces Ginny se sintió peor aún. No bien oyó el sonido que produjo el retrato de la Señora Gorda al cerrarse, la muchacha se deshizo en un llanto lastimero. Porque no había palabras para describir lo sucia y corroída que se sentía, lo despreciable, maldita…

Mientras Neville le había contado las pesadillas que Bellatrix había causado en su infancia, lo que la bruja les había hecho a sus padres, todo el horror por lo que había pasado… mientras él se había abierto a ella, confesándole sus temores e inseguridades, Ginny sólo se había limitado a permitir que mentiras emergiesen por su cerebro y escapasen por sus labios.

Porque no era del todo cierto que ella estaba así por Harry. Sí, lo quería, lo amaba de una forma infantil y egoísta, le dolió verlo intentar pedirle a Cho que fuera su pareja en el Baile, y más aún que lo fuera de Parvati; pero no era eso lo que más le afectaba.

Quizás había tenido algo –más bien mucho- que ver, pero, en esencia, aquello no era lo que le afectaba. El día del evento había descubierto que la confianza no se tenía por qué poner en un solo cesto, sino también que se podía confiar en otras personas. Pero había llegado a un punto en que sólo ansiaba hablar con él. A aquel que, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron, echaba de menos.

Sus ojos oscuros e incandescentes, su pelo negro, sus manos suaves y delicadas, su rostro pálido, con rasgos aristócratas tan perfectos... Todo él había sido un misterio, y la pasión que había nacido entre ambos lo seguía siendo.  
Desde la noche en que Harry bajó a buscarla a la Cámara de los Secretos Ginny había tenido la misma pesadilla, la misma sensación de que lo que estaba viviendo era irreal. Porque ese año, ella había sido la triste princesa del cuento de hadas que, secuestrada por el villano, es rescatada por el héroe.  
Desde ese día se había sentido tentada a recuperar aquella historia, a reescribirla, como si fuera un cuento, su cuento.

Como tantas otras veces, se levantó, buscó una pluma y un pergamino y rasgó el aire tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Y, como tantas otras veces, escribió lo mismo que dos años atrás.

_Querido Tom_

A pesar de que todo el mundo creyera o sospechara saber lo que había pasado, nadie lo entendía en realidad. A veces dudaba si incluso el mismo Dumbledore podía adivinar algo pero lo desechaba en seguida. En sus claros ojos azules y destellantes no parecía caber esa preocupación. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se mezcló con la espesa tinta negra con la que había escrito Tom. Y, de esa misma manera, esas tres letras se deshicieron en la boca de Ginny.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo la menor de los Weasley se sentía perdida, sintiéndose partícipe de la agonía de un naufragio, solo en mitad del vasto océano. Habría dado todo por volver a recuperarlo, por volver a tener aquel diario en sus manos. Porque aunque para Harry, no hubiera sido más que un objeto peligroso que gritaba "magia negra" en cada página; para Dumbledore, una parte de la corroída alma de Voldemort; para ella había sido mucho más.

En aquel diario yacían uno a uno sus secretos, sus anhelos, sus sueños, sus penas. El montón de páginas desde donde surgió una voz aterciopelada y que la atrapaba, que la acunaba con sus palabras, que le inspiraba fuerza y se ganaba su confianza. Ese objeto que le había tratado de convencer que era mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Que tanto le había entregado: consuelo, cariño y, quizás, algo parecido al amor

Un estruendo de gritos y silbidos llegó hasta la Sala Común y Ginny comprendió que los campeones habían entrado en el Laberinto. De pronto una idea comenzó a formarse en su cerebro y, al tornarse nítida, en su rostro se pintó una sonrisa.  
-Suerte Harry, yo también la necesitaré- susurró, y, automáticamente, salió del recinto, no sin antes olvidarse de arrojar el pergamino al fuego.

Las llamas no tardaron en consumirlo, pero para cuando sólo quedaban las cenizas Ginny ya había llegado hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director. Su sorpresa al ver salir de él al profesor Moody no la detuvo en su misión. Debía llegar hasta el diario de Tom y despedirse de él de una vez por todas.  
Aprovechó la lentitud de la piedra para cerrarse y se coló sin que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la viese. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del despacho.

La luz del atardecer se reflejaba en las ventanas de estilo gótico que ofrecían una magnífica vista de los terrenos de Hogwarts. La mesa del director, pulcramente ordenada, estaba pintada de los mismos colores ocres que el resto de la estancia. El fénix del profesor Dumbledore, que pocas veces los alumnos veían, dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su ala.  
Ginny recorrió el despacho con la mirada. Los cuadros de los demás directores se mostraban vacíos –probablemente todo el castillo estuviera al tanto de qué ocurría en el modificado campo de Quidditch-, el Sombrero Seleccionador, la espada de Godric Gryffindor y una gran cantidad de objetos más, descansaban en la estantería que se localizaba cercana a un extraño armario. Se aproximó hasta allí, esperando encontrar el diario, pero al abrirlo, no lo halló.

Sin embargo, el pensadero que reposaba en el interior de aquel mueble antiguo, le llamó la atención. Inclinó la cabeza y la punta de sus mechones pelirrojos tocaron la superficie del recipiente. Se apartó mientras se repetía la razón por la que había venido y se concentró en su búsqueda. Con un_ alohomora_ abrió uno de los cajones que el armario tenía –seguramente el dueño no esperaba que nadie buscara ahí y menos en aquel momento- y lo vio.

Sabía, por haberle oído a su hermano comentarlo con sus padres, que Harry le había devuelto el diario a Dumbledore argumentando que con él estaría más seguro y no podría hacer más daño. _Como si pudiera_. No le extrañó la acción que Harry había llevado a cabo, pero sí que el diario siguiera allí. Y lo que es más, que por fin estuviera al alcance de su mano, _tan cerca_.

Alargó la mano y lo cogió, temblorosa. El miedo había desaparecido de su cuerpo, ya sólo había emoción contenida y la soltó en una risa nerviosa. Abrió la tapa y pasó las páginas, las cuáles, hicieron un sonido familiar que le produjeron una extraña satisfacción. A pesar de que la sangre de basilisco había llegado a acabar con la magia de aquel diario, el cuaderno parecía intacto.  
Acarició el lugar donde Harry había clavado el colmillo y un sollozo la sobrevino. Se movió unos pasos hacia la mesa y cogió una de las plumas que Dumbledore tenía. Y, al igual que momentos antes, cuando estaba al calor acogedor de su Sala Común, escribió aquellas dos palabras.

No sabía qué esperarse, qué iba a suceder, qué podía pasar. Pero, cuándo las letras desaparecieron, le dio un vuelco el corazón:

_Hola, Ginny. ¡Cuánto tiempo! _

Ginny se tambaleó, quiso correr, huir, mas su cuerpo no cedió ante sus deseos. Sin darse cuenta se desplazó hasta chocar con el pensadero. Algunos frasquitos cayeron al suelo en un ruidoso estrépito y se asustó. Trató de convencerse de que estaba sola, pero las manos le temblaban de tal manera que no pudo sujetar el diario y éste se hundió en el pensadero. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ginny se abalanzó sobre él, sumergiéndose en la esencia de recuerdos que Dumbledore guardaba.

0o0o0o0

Una vez, cuándo era pequeña, Arthur Weasley convenció a su esposa Molly para que leyera a los niños una historia muggle. El mago compró a su hija el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.  
A Ginny siempre le había caído bien Alicia, pues su curiosidad, al igual que en ella, era su perdición. Muchas veces había querido tener una aventura como la de Alicia, algo que comenzara con una caída como la que tenía la protagonista.

_Caer sin caer, moverse y seguir en el mismo sitio. El mundo sigue girando mientras yo sigo aquí._

Eso fue lo que sintió la pequeña Weasley cuando se deslizó por el pensadero con el propósito de recuperar el diario. Una caída en la que ella no se notaba bajando. Sabía que se estaba moviendo, pero parecía que eso no era más que una sensación suya.  
Hasta que chocó con algo duro y frío. Su mano reconoció el lugar: eran las escaleras que daban al Gran Comedor.

Levantó la cabeza y admiró el castillo, sin saber en qué momento se encontraba, en que recuerdo estaba ni qué iba a hacer.

-¡¡Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie!!

Ginny reconoció esa voz lastimera y se volvió, separándose del suelo. Un Hagrid mucho más joven que el que ella conocía gritaba a un chico moreno vestido con la túnica de Slytherin. El segundo muchacho asintió y, sin decir palabras, se alejó de allí.  
A Ginny no le costó mucho unir aquellos datos, sobre todo porque ella ya había visto la escena. Uno de los primeros viajes que hizo de la mano de Tom a su tiempo fue ese.

Sin darse cuenta se volvió a encontrar sola en el Hall, aunque, no por mucho tiempo. A los pocos minutos, una avalancha de estudiantes se hizo con el control de las escaleras. Vestida con el uniforme de Gryffindor, nadie se percató de su presencia, excepto una muchacha de pelo lacio y sonrisa estática en el rostro.  
-¿Qué haces aquí tú sola? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser?

No tuvo más que mirar la insignia de prefecto que colgaba de su chaqueta para saber quién era y le hizo gracia que ya, desde entonces, se pareciera tanto a Percy. Su futura profesora de Transformaciones, vestida con el mismo uniforme que ella y un montón de años menos, se encontraba delante de ella, regañándola por estar sola en el castillo. Entonces comprendió a qué se había referido con su frase. Debían de estar vigentes las mismas normas que la última vez que se había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, los mismos toques de queda.

Ginny asintió y bajó las escaleras, fundiéndose con los demás estudiantes. Se preguntaba cómo habían podido verla, algo que no pasaba según las leyes que regían el funcionamiento del diario y del pensadero.

-"¡El diario!"- pensó de pronto y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta que lo llevaba encima. Sintió ganas de sentarse a escribir, ya no sólo a ver qué ocurría sino para poder hablar con alguien. Pero no tenía ninguna pluma, ni tinta ni nada. Y… ¿a quién iba a pedírselo? Avanzó hasta la Biblioteca mientras admiraba el castillo de cincuenta años atrás en el que estaba. Cuando consiguió lo que buscaba ya era algo tarde. Los estudiantes se reunían en el Gran Comedor para volver a sus Salas Comunes, donde se creían a salvo.

Decidió ir hasta el baño de las chicas de segundo curso, el único lugar que se conocía como si fuera el suyo propio. Pues había pasado incontables horas allí. Durante el tiempo en el que conoció a Tom y después. Se recordó a sí misma que no debía abrir la puerta, pasara lo que pasase, pues el basilisco seguramente estuviera paseándose por allí. "  
"Entró en uno de los compartimentos del baño y se sentó. Abrió el cuaderno y ya estaba calada la punta de la pluma cuando oyó un portazo en el compartimento de al lado.  
-¡Estúpido Hornby! De esta te acuerdas…  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, pues sabía lo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y, sin querer, aguantó la respiración. Los pasos secos del chico, de los cuáles ya era conocedora que llegarían, no se hicieron esperar.  
Un grito furioso, un momento de silencio y acto seguido el cuerpo de Myrtle cayó al suelo de piedra sin vida. Ginny no se atrevió a moverse hasta unos minutos después. Abrió la puerta del baño y miró hacia el suelo, dónde vio una escena que la sorprendió. Allí estaba Tom, su Tom, arrodillado ante el cuerpo de Myrtle, tomándole el pulso. Acariciando su frío rostro, la cara de un muerto. Mas, cuándo él levantó la mirada y susurró un _está muerta_ supo que sólo había sido el reconocimiento de su primera víctima.

Recordó en ese momento quién era Tom y lo que había hecho. Se acordó de lo que significaba estar allí y, sin pararse a pensar, salió a la carrera. El chico se giró, sobresaltado, pues temió ser descubierto. Maldijo haberse despedido momentáneamente del basilisco, pero pronto acabaría con esa niñata que se había cruzado en su camino.  
Sin embargo, la noche de las sorpresas no había hecho más que comenzar. Aterrorizada Ginny no había pensado en ningún lugar adónde huir; sólo conocía uno, y era, justamente, el único al que era mejor no entrar. Pero en su carrera no se paró a pensarlo.

Arrodillada frente al lavabazo, alzó la mano hasta dónde estaba el grabado de las serpientes que tiempo atrás Salazar Slytherin había esculpido. Pronunció las palabras que una vez Tom le había susurrado suavemente, como quién cuenta un dulce secreto.

La puerta de la Cámara Secreta se abrió y Ginny se dejó caer, seguida por Tom, que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

Corrió sin detenerse, perdiéndose en el laberinto hasta llegar a la Cámara donde una vez había perdido la vida. Y, probablemente, así volviera a ser. Se detuvo sin aliento y, cuando comprendió qué había hecho y supo que maldecirse no serviría de nada, trató de calmarse. Quizás era algo que tenía que pasar, quizás estuviera predestinada a vivir para siempre en ese lugar, como un recuerdo, como el recuerdo que una vez fue Tom.

La princesa que había vuelto a la celda en la que el villano la encerró. La princesa que, buscando un héroe, se encontró de nuevo en el lugar de sus pesadillas.

Y, de pronto, algo extraño sucedió. A miles de kilómetros de allí, puede que hasta a varios años de distancia de ese momento, dos haces de luces chocaron. Uno rojo y otro verde, y los gritos de dos magos estallaron en un lejano cementerio.  
En las ruinas de un campo santo y de un corazón. Entonces Ginny se dio la vuelta y se preparó para enfrentarse con su villano.

La sonrisa de Tom la desestabilizó; el cuaderno que, a pesar de todo había seguido con ella, retumbó contra el suelo; y sus labios se entreabrieron mientras sus ojos se posaban en los suyos. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y comenzó a marearse según él acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

Quería besarle, acercarse a él, sentirlo a su lado. Quería formar parte de él, de la forma que fuera. Y, si le hubiera preguntado en ese momento si le daría la vida como ya le dio una vez, Ginny no dudaba en que no se hubiera resistido.

Parecía un sueño, estar ahí, con él. Estar los dos siendo ellos mismos, nada de fantasmas, de tristes recuerdos que se aferraban a la vida desesperados. Pero, en los ojos de Ginny, además de pasión, también se reflejaba el terror.  
-Voldemort- susurró atemorizada dando un paso atrás.

Quizás así, diciendo su verdadero nombre, se diera cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando no era bueno. Estaba con un asesino, con el Señor Tenebroso, con… Tom. Y, cuando él sonrió de nuevo y se acercó dejando un suspiro entre ambos, Ginny supo que no iba a ser capaz de negarle nada.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo el descendiente de Slytherin con voz queda y Ginny nunca supo a qué se refería exactamente. Quizás, fue porque Tom no se llegó jamás a imaginar que encontraría a alguien como él, que nadie sabría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, y, menos aún, que alguien supiera cuál iba a ser su nombre antes de que él se lo dijera a nadie. Quizás no era más que egoísmo y ego; pero, en aquel momento, para Ginny no eran más que ínfimos detalles.

Al notar la mano templada de Tom sobre sus caderas, no pudo más y acortó la poca distancia que quedaba en un beso. Las caricias sobre su blusa se le hacían de tal modo insoportable que, queriendo sentir a Tom todo lo posible, se la quitó. El cuerpo que él había llevado una vez en sus brazos hasta allí había cambiado demasiado. Ya no era una niña, y eso se notaba. Tampoco era una mujer, era un diamante embruto, una fruta que, sin madurar del todo, se le antojaba a Tom como un pecado.

Porque estar allí era algo prohibido, aunque para él, quien ya había firmado su sentencia con el infierno, eso daba igual. Los besos más que besos era mordiscos; las caricias se convertían en arañazos, desgarrones. Las túnicas en el suelo, la blusa de Ginny y la de Tom sobre estas, la falda de Ginny recorriendo sus piernas mientras su dueña hallaba la forma de deshacerse del pantalón de Tom.  
La ropa creó en el suelo una especie de cama que ambos aprovecharon echándose sobre ella. Tom sobre Ginny, desplazando sus manos sobre su cuerpo virgen, desordenándola el cabello, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, arrancándola gemidos de placer cada vez que entraba en ella.

Tom controlando a Ginny, fundiéndose con ella como si fueran uno solo. Como si alguna vez uno de los dos hubiera pensado que aquello podía ser real más allá de los sueños, de los silencios, de las palabras que se había dicho y se habían callado.

Ginny abrazó a Tom mientras éste le hacía el amor una y otra vez y gritó su nombre, mientras acallaba a la pequeña conciencia que le decía que debía huir de allí. Su verdadero nombre, aquel que su madre le puso en una noche que la robó la vida; porque algo tenía aquel muchacho que había ligado su destino con la muerte.

Aquellos que le amaron murieron y aquellos que le temieron, también. De ambos grupos algunos sobrevivieron, pero los testimonios de los del primero se perdieron en sus recuerdos, en una memoria que luchaba por olvidar.

Ginny Weasley nunca supo cómo había despertado en su cama tiempo después. Eso era algo que tanto el propio Voldemort como Dumbledore –quien la había encontrado tendida sobre el suelo de su despacho- no dijeron jamás.

Y, cuándo el mundo se despertó con la noticia de que Voldemort había regresado, Ginny Weasley ya lo sabía. Porque, desde entonces, las pesadillas desaparecieron, el recuerdo de Tom se volvió más efímero.

Excepto en aquellas noches en que los lobos cantan a la luna y Ginny se arrebuja contra las sábanas, sabiendo que él va a volver.

Que vendrá a susurrarle al oído frases que sólo él sabe decir, que pronunciará Ginevra como si fuera algo más que su nombre y que ella caerá ante él, como aquella vez. Aquella noche de junio de 1995.

0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0

Sé que dijiste que no querías que explicara que viajara al pasado pero al principio no iba a viajar, luego la idea se desarrolló sola y ya fui incapaz de cambiarla. De hecho se la pasé a Laura pensando en que me mandaría comenzar de cero y tal pero me dijo que estaba bien e hizo que pareciera algo menos horrible. Así que, espero –y con ganas- que te haya gustado.

Me siento muy rara escribiendo esto a las tantas de la madrugada del día 24, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, no podría perdonarme que alguien no recibiera su regalo el día de Navidad. Mmm, qué frase, xD, pero a ver, después de leer el fic de Laura sobre Lav y Cedric es lógico (Dry, te toca ir por patas a leerlo muajajaj)

P.D. Tengo baño de Myrtle y Cámara de los Secretos por un tubo estos días jejeje :P


End file.
